


Derek is a very good boyfriend (but is he top or bottom?)

by graveltotempo



Series: The Hale-Stilinski Pack [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Derek is a Softie, Erica Reyes Appreciation, Fluff, M/M, erica is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:58:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek needs Erica to help him find a present for Stiles.<br/>Erica is a little shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek is a very good boyfriend (but is he top or bottom?)

**Author's Note:**

> MUAHAHAH ITS 1 AM AND I REGRET NOTHING.
> 
> To anyone who’s new to my Pack Family series: hello! 
> 
> I’m **graveltotempo** , aka **slytherinsimon** on Tumblr, and this is a mostly fluffy series with some light angst in certain stories. The stories are not blatantly connected to each other, but sometimes, some events from a precedent story may be inserted in, so idk.
> 
> The Hale Pack features: Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall, Jackson Whittemore, Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd, Lydia Martin and Allison Argent.
> 
> The fic is kinda of sent in a loose period between 2015/2016, so expect pop culture references lmao.
> 
> Also set somewhere after an Alternative Season 3-ish, with some random OC mentioned but no one important remains.
> 
> The majority of the Teen Wolf characters in general are mentioned tho.
> 
> To everybody who’s stood with my lazy ass for months now
> 
> I can’t believe y’all _still_ here, I love you omg??
> 
> Here have another piece of my wild imagination
> 
> Come and find me on [Tumblr](slytherinsimon.tumblr.com)

Erica blinked slowly, her eyes staring at Derek in disbelief. No way. There was no way he had actually said what she thought he had said. But by the way the Alpha was looking at her slightly mortified and slightly embarrassed...

“You need what, now?” she asked, picking up her latte.

Derek looked at her like he was in physical pain, and maybe Erica enjoyed a little too much seeing him like that. It was good for her skin. “You heard me, Erica.”

Erica nodded. “I heard you, but I’m not sure... I _understood_ you correctly.” She put down her latte. “You want me to come shopping with you?” she asked.

Derek looked wildly around him. They were one of the few occupied boots in the bar, so really, Derek should not have bothered checking. No one was interested in them. “No! Yes! Not exactly.” Hissed Derek, biting the inside of his cheek. An habit he had taken from Stiles. It was kinda annoying.

Derek took a deep breath. “I _need_ you, to come with _me_ to pick a _present_ for Stiles for our two months anniversary.” He said through gritted teeth.

Erica cooed. “Oh my god, you kept track! I thought Peter was the only one!” she said, ecstatic. Then she grinned devishly. “Two months anniversary, though? You are such a sap.”

Derek glared at her. “Shut up. I just want to make it special. We didn’t do anything for the first month, and I want to surprise Stiles.” He admitted.

Erica tried and failed to keep the shit eating grin off her face. This was just too much fun. It wasn’t everyday she got to make fun of her Alpha and be positive she would come out of it unscratched. He needed her, so she knew he wouldn’t hurt her. 

“And why are you asking me?” she demanded, curios.

Derek shuddered. “If I asked Isaac or Scott, Stiles would know about it in less than 30 minutes. Boyd doesn’t care. Lydia...” he shuddered again. “She spent _2 hours_ choosing _one_ pair of shoes for _herself_ that she ended up wearing only _once_ and never again. Jackson is an asshole.” He squinted his eyes at her. “You are also an asshole. But less than Jackson, at least.”

Erica rolled her eyes. “I am touched. But how the hell amI supposed to help you?” she asked. Not that she was going to help immediately or something. First she was going to make Derek go through hell.

Derek huffed. “You know Stiles better than I do. He’s your pack Mother.” He explained.

Erica sighed, sipping her latte again. “He’s also your mate but that doesn’t seem to be helping you at all, is it?” she asked, grinning at Derek’s unamused face.

“Come on, Erica. I know that you know Stiles.” He was pleading her, and god this felt so good.

She grinned devishly at him. “And what am I getting from this?”

Derek should have seen this coming. It was a long shot thinking that Erica would actually _help_ him... he knew that she would have asked for something in return.

He nudged in direction of her drink. “I just offered you a free latte.” He protested.

Erica just stared at him for a few seconds, before lighting up. A huge smile spread across her lips, and Derek sat straighter in his chair. Whatever she was going to ask, it was going to be something... “You car. You let me drive your car for a day.”

“No way.” Dead panned Derek. No one was allowed to touch his Camaro except him. No one. Not even Peter. Not even his sister Cora. Not even Stiles. “You are not driving my car.” He repeated, shaking his head.

Erica shrugged, fluttering her eyelashes at him. “Then find someone else to help you.”

Derek absolutely despises the blond haired girl.

He hands her over the keys. Erica smiles. Derek growls at her.

***

Erica at least had kept faith to her promise. _At what price, though?_ Kept thinking Derek, trying to contain his urge of jumping and knocking the girl away from the steering wheel. Erica was beamingwith happiness.

“Stiles is a sap at heart. He loves watching Rom Coms with Lydia and Boyd- don’t ask- and he is just... so sappy. Do something easy and romantic and you’ll get in his pants.” She then turned to look at him with a grin. “Or help him out of his pants. Are you top or bottom?”

Derek stared at her in disbelief, his cheeks a little flustered. “I am not having this conversation with you.”

Erica nodded, hiding the smug grin on her face with a hand. “So you are a bottom, then? That’s surprising. I’ve always seen Stiles as more of a screamer.”

Derek shook his head staring at her weirded out. “Why would you even think about Stiles in that situation?!”

She smiled and winked at him. “Well, you are both really attractive lads, and you are both fit. It’s normal, everyone does.”

Derek stared at her, horrified. “The rest of the Pack thinks about me and Stiles having sex?” this was horrible and terrifying.

Erica shook her head. “We don’t think about you two having sex!” she protested. Derek relaxed. “We talk about you two having sex and if you are having enough sexual activities, or if you would need...” 

“Enough!” screeched Derek, and yeah, as if he needed further reason to not contact or ask Erica for help ever again.

The little shit, she was joyful. She really loved seeing Derek in distress. 

“If it helps, we don’t talk about it in front of Isaac.” She laughed. “It’s driving him nuts, not being in the big secret.”

“I don’t want to know.” Said Derek. At least it was comforting knowing thatIsaac was not involved with his perverted pack mates tendencies. 

Erica eyes the little bag in Derek’s hands as she stopped at the traffic lights. “Can I see what you got him?” she asked.

Derek shrugged, glad of the change in topic, as he pulled out a small chain from the bag. It was a silver chain with a small agate wolf pendant hanging on it. Erica gave him a knowing smile and Derek. “What?” asked the werewolf, unnerved.

“I didn’t say anything.” Said the werewolf, that same shit eating grin on her face as she drove the Camaro towards Derek’s loft.

For a few minutes neither said a word. Then... “So does Stiles like being bitten in bed?”

“Oh my god, Erica!”

***

“Okay, this is absolutely not fair, how come Erica gets to drive your car and I don’t, this is not fair Derek!” said Stiles’ voice as the teenager came barging into the room. Then he shut up.

Derek was sitting on the couch, a plate of what looked like well cooked meal on the table and "Love Actually" set on the television. Stiles stared at the werewolf blankly. “I am missing something.” He declared after a few seconds.

Derek gave him a small smile. “Happy 2 months anniversary?” he said, holding a small package in his hands.

Stiles stared at him in awe. “Oh my god.” He gasped, running towards the couch where Derek was sitting and knocking into him hard enough to make his breath hitch. “I can’t believe you were keeping track of the months, you _are_ a sap!” he said, smiling happily. His smile dropped. “Fuck, I didn’t get you...” 

Derek rolled his eyes, relived Stiles hadn’t laughed at him. Well not in a mean way. “Don’t even start. Open your present.”

Stiles grinned again and unwrapped the small package in a few seconds. Soon enough he was holding the small pendant in his hands. His eyes were shining. “It’s so pretty...” he murmured, immediately unfastening the chain to wrap it around his neck.

Derek helped him. “Do you like it?” Asked the werewolf.

Stiles looked at him as if he had grown another head. “Do I like it? I fucking love it!” only then he realised there was food on the table. His eyes widened for a second, before noticing the take out box under the table. He giggled. “For a second I thought you actually cooked.”

Derek chuckled along with him. “I’ll rather not celebrate our anniversary with uncooked pasta and burned sauce, thank you very much.” He commented.

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck and brought their forehead close. “You are the cutest little killer dork that I’ve ever met in my life and I fucking love you.”

Derek laughed, as he kissed Stiles on the mouth. “Same here.”

They remained in silence for a few seconds, foreheads touching and just enjoying the moment, and then. “Hold the fuck up, why the hell was Erica allowed to drive the Camaro?”


End file.
